


Obi-Wan "Tooka" Kenobi

by ZanaZoola14



Series: Obi-Wan's a Tooka, past, present and future [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: CC-2224 | Cody is So Done, Cody has a ball of string because why not?, Gen, General Tooka, Obi-Wan Kenobi is Trying, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Obi-Wan becomes a Tooka, That's Not How The Force Works (Star Wars), The 212th are used to this, Tooka Cats (Star Wars), Tooka-Wan, Tooka-Wan is playful, change my mind, even without the change he was, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanaZoola14/pseuds/ZanaZoola14
Summary: Should a Jedi Master, High Council member, High General like Obi-Wan be able to avoid a bite from a Tooka?Should a transformation happen?Why does the man's already prominent habits come further into play?
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Obi-Wan's a Tooka, past, present and future [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024792
Comments: 8
Kudos: 193





	Obi-Wan "Tooka" Kenobi

Should Cody be surprised at how similar they were?

Yes.

Was he?

No

\-----

Obi-Wan's eyes furrowed as his pen started to move away from him. Slowly he stuck out his hand, approaching where the pen was moving before striking quickly and grabbing the pen.

Cody watched as Obi-Wan moved back to his work, placing the pen down as if nothing had happened. It reminded Cody of the Tooka that had attacked Obi-Wan's robes, how he stalked the cylinder then struck like lightning. It almost looked playful the way the Tooka had batted at the threads, but the attack the General did on the cylinder was like a hunter getting their prey.

"Are you alright, Cody, you seem lost in thought?" Obi-Wan asked, looking up at the Marshal Commander.

"I'm fine, sir, just mulling over some things the boys did earlier," Cody stated, looking up at the General.

"Anything interesting?" Obi-Wan asked, putting down his datapad.

"I wish I knew the boys had got hold of baking powder before entering the barracks," Cody stated, his lips twitching at the memory.

Obi-Wan picked up his tea, sipping it before saying with a smile, "do go on."

"My armour still smells like vinegar-" Cody started.

\-----

_"Tell me that again, Commander," Mace asked._

"A group of Loth Cats attacked us on the latest mission, and the General got bit," Cody stated.

_"You got attacked by Tooka's resorting in a Jedi Master getting bit?"_

_'There went our reputation,'_ Cody thought as he nodded, "yes, sir."

_"Proceed."_

"When we got back to the Negotiator, the General collapsed, grabbing at his head as he curled up in pain," Cody stated, "we presume he might have lost control of the Force or lashing out, sir, as none of us could get close until the- _-transformations_ were complete."

_"What happened in this transformation?" Plo asked._

"The General turned into a- Tooka?"

_"Can we see this- Tooka?"_

"Yes, sir," Cody nodded before turning to look towards on of the corners where Waxer and Boil were sitting either side of a small bundle of fur. "General Kenobi, sir?"

A head appeared in the bundle of fur before a whole body appeared. The brown striped white Loth Cat sprung towards Cody, leaping onto the clone's chest.

Cody grunted as he stumbled back slightly, grabbing the cat that settled itself in his arms. Cody watched as the Tooka settled itself before closing its eyes, a light purr carrying around the room.

"How come he quickly calms with you and is a terror with all of us?!" Waxer practically screeched.

_"Was Cody the first that approached Obi-Wan calmly after the transformation?" Plo asked._

"He was there before the medics," Boil snorted.

_"Tookas can attach themselves to those that serve as a comfort after a trauma; I suppose a transformation would be trauma," Plo stated, "and if Tooka Obi-Wan has any Force_ _sensitivity_ _, then there is a chance that Cody could radiate safety and familiarity."_

"Why would I radiate that, sir?" Cody asked, the Tooka pushing his head against Cody's hands until Cody relented (less than a second) and lightly scratched him behind the ears.

_"You've stood by his side by years, and have proceeded on many rescue mission to retrieve Master Kenobi," Mace stated, "and he's never been good at not getting attached to those he's around often."_

"We have no concrete evidence that he has memories of being a human, sir," Cody stated, "we presume he is responding to General Kenobi because that was what was being said the whole time."

_"Keep an eye on Obi-Wan while we work on finding a solution."_

"Sir, yes, sir!"

Moments before the hologram flickered out, Tooka Obi-Wan sprung forwards, teeth bared at the blue shapes, but tumbling across the floor on the other side. He looked around the room, picking himself up. He lifted his tail and trotted over to one of the closer counsels like everything had gone to plan.

" _This is going to be a long road,"_ Cody muttered with a shake of his head as Obi-Wan padded out of the room.

\-----

"Sir!"

"We-I-We!"

"He-!"

"Disappear-!"

"So small-!"

"Searched!"

"In Basic, troopers," Cody grunted as he looked down at his work.

"We can not find the General!"

"We looked, we swear!"

Without looking up from his work, Cody pointed to a shape in the corner of his room with his stylus.

Boil and Waxer felt their mouths drop as they spotted the shape of the sleeping General in the corner.

"He came to me about an hour ago," Cody stated as he finished reading through the report to look up at the duo.

"But-."

"He-."

"What-?"

"How?!"

"I have work now, so if that's all," Cody stated as he went back to his reports.

"Yes, sir." Waxer and Boil most definitely didn't sulk.

\-----

Obi-Wan glanced up at Cody.

Cody wasn't buying the innocent look the General was throwing him.

Obi-Wan slowly moved and batted at Cody's leg.

Already knowing what the Tooka was after, Cody lifted his arms. Soon enough, he was able to lower them again as the General settled himself into his lap. His focused back on his work before he met the 'innocent' face of General Tooka as the boys had been calling him. "Whatever it is, sir, don't," Cody stated.

The Tooka grinned, before raising his hands and padding at the screen, jumbling up the report.

Cody scowled as he refound his place in the report only for it to be padded away again. "You think you're funny, but you're not," Cody stated. He ended up placing the datapad down when the Tooka took to batting at the screen and the stylus in his hand. He sighed, standing up and placing General Tooka on his chair in a swift movement.

Obi-Wan looked on in confusion as Cody grabbed one of the dormant mouse droids, hissed something to it while trying a string to it. On the end of the rope, he tied a pen. However, he felt his eyes be drawn to the movement of the stylus as the mouse droid slowly rolled away.

He narrowed down, leaping to the floor as he flattened himself out. Silently, he stalked forwards, before launching forwards, talons extended, ready to grab the pen. Only for it to getaway. The stylus took off across the floor, and, being the _ferocious_ hunter he was, he gave chase. Just when he looked to be gaining ground, ready to pounce onto the stylus, the shape took a sharp turn, causing him to have to lose momentum to prevent himself from tumbling over.

Cody watched the General run after the pen for a moment before smirking and heading back to his work, fishing out a new stylus from the drawer.

The work was going swiftly until Rex barged into the room without announcing himself. With the opening of the door, the mouse droid shot off into the corridor, the General fast on its tail.

Cody swore as he vaulted over his table, barging by Rex as he charged out the door after the duo. He tried to call to either of them, but the mouse droid was too caught up in its panic to notice, and the General was also ensnared in the 'hunt' to care.

Clones jumped out of the way as a mouse droid came screaming down the corridor, General Tooka gaining on it. Any clone that did not move out of the way fast enough found themselves pushed out of the way by Cody as he raced after them.

"Block the Maintenence Vent!" Cody shouted down as he saw where the mouse droid was heading. If Obi-Wan got into those, they had no hope of following him.

Obi-Wan had just got through into the preys borrow when he felt two hands grab him. With a hiss, he tried digging into the floor so he could chase, but it was to no avail as he felt himself be lifted out into the light again.

Cody growled as he picked himself up of the floor, clutching the hissing Tooka to his chest. His chest, arms and head hurt from where he threw himself to the floor and wall as he stuck his hands after the Tooka in a bid not to lose him.

"Cody?" Rex asked as he came down the corridor, "why do you have a Tooka?"

"You know how both General Kenobi and General Skywalker tend to attract danger?" Cody asked as he slowly calmed the Tooka in his arms down, "well, this is General Kenobi after a Tooka attack."

"The Tooka is General Kenobi?" Rex tentatively asked, seeing whether he was being messed with.

"Welcome to what the 212th are dealing with," Cody monotoned as General Tooka launched himself from his hands at Rex.

Rex squeaked as he was knocked to the floor. He was staring face-to-face with the trouble-making Tooka. His eyes widened as he watched the taloned hand of General Kenobi rise, ready to strike him in the face.

"No," Cody ordered sternly towards the Tooka.

Obi-Wan looked back at Cody as he went to move his paw again.

"No."

Obi-Wan went to move them again, knowing what he was doing.

"No," Cody ordered again, sternly.

Obi-Wan seemed to sigh as he lowered his paw back down as he stared Cody straight in the eye.

"Good," Cody praised before pointing in front of himself, "now get off Rex."

Obi-Wan wasted no time in turning and jumping off Rex - and if his tail hit Rex in the face? He didn't mean to - and sitting in front of Cody. Reaching out he tapped against Cody's leg, looking up expectantly at the man.

Cody sighed as he reached down to pick up the smug Tooka, before looking at the commotion that he'd caused in the corridor. "Back to work," he stated as he helped Rex back to his feet.

"General Skywalker wants to see General Kenobi," Rex stated, "he's in the briefing room, said it was mandatory. I thought a General could not order a High General?"

"It's the Skywalker/Kenobi pair, it doesn't work like that," Cody sighed as he started towards the briefing room, "either can order the other within limits." Cody felt the Tooka in his hands shuffle and looked down to see the ball of fur looking up expectantly. "I don't know what you want."

Obi-Wan patted at Cody's shoulders before shaking himself out and jumping up onto the man's shoulders. From there, he was able to get a better view of everything, and glare at the blue man more.

Rex's brows furrowed as he noticed General Kenobi's glare being directed at him - he didn't know Tookas could glare. Half on instinct, he took a step back, seeing that the glare reduced each time he moved away from Cody.

It's like the Tooka was trying to keep people away from Cody and keep the man's attention all to himself, which was a ridiculous notion.

_Wasn't it?_

\-----

"Ah, Cody," Anakin stated as he watched the Commander walkthrough into the room, "where's Obi-Wan? And is that a Tooka?"

"General Kenobi is the Tooka, sir," Cody stated, just as the Tooka made a move to jump onto the holo table.

"That's Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked, just as Cody grabbed the ball of fur midjump.

"Yes, sir," Cody nodded as he continued to fight the small animal.

A flash of red caught Rex's eyes before he had a faceful of Tooka trying to scratch him. "Sir?! Cody?!"

"General Kenobi!" Cody shouted as he grabbed at the Tooka. One hand across the chest, one at the neck, Cody lifted and moved the hissing Tooka away from Rex.

Cody got three types of looks;  
1) What the kriff was all that?!  
2) I will kick you until your face matches mine.  
3) I'm a sad Tooka, give me hugs.

"Can we continue?" Cody asked.

"If Obi-Wan doesn't have any more disagreements with Rex," Anakin smirked.

It was only a couple more minutes before Obi-Wan started to grow restless. Holding onto General Tooka with one hand, Cody foraged through his pouches until he came across the string he used for leg splints. Placing both on the floor, Cody kicked the ball.

"Where is Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked as he looked up from the plan.

"Distracted, sir," Cody stated.

Anakin thought for a moment before nodding and continuing with the plan.

\-----

Two sharp taps rippled against the door.

The room exploded into chaos.

The door opened just as Rex crashed to the floor. But when they went to check on him, Rex was sliding across the floor and out the door before anyone could comprehend what had happened.

Cody's jaw dropped as he realised what was happening. Obi-Wan was dragging Rex, having tied the string up around his ankles.

Racing down the hall, Rex could not help but yell as he nearly got squashed beneath unsuspecting clones, others jumping at him to try and stop him from his continued slide. Clones, too, yelled out, flattening themselves against the wall to get out of their way, only clicking too late and missing them as they jumped to grab them.

Anakin managed to get close enough to undo the knot around Rex's legs using the Force, but he did not think to stop the running Tooka. He almost screeched as the red fur ball shot down the maintenance vent.

Cody whished he was in his armour so that he could throw on his helmet, blocking external speakers so he could scream, all while using thermal imaging on his helmet to see where Obi-Wan was.

Obi-Wan was running through the vent before turning on his heels and sprinting back the other direction. He came streaming through the duct.

Cody grunted as Obi-Wan threw himself on him, scrambling until he was sat on his shoulders. Cody turned to look at him questionably, mouth opening to question the Tooka's actions.

"Mouse droids!"

Cody's head flung around, only too look back at the vent as everyone pointed at the opening. ' _Oh, you have got to be kidding me,_ ' Cody thought before a click echoed through the room.

By the time, Anakin had got the mouse droids away, Cody collapsed, clutching an unconscious Obi-Wan to his chest.

\-----

"How did this happen?"

"The mouse droids led an attack against Obi-Wan."

"And that led to both Master Kenobi and Commander Cody in a bacta tank for three days?"

"The mouse droids got hold of a flame thrower."

"And why did they feel like attacking?"

"General Kenobi was in the vents and had also chased one of the droids before."

"This was revenge?"

"Yes, sir," Rex nodded.

"Have the medic-?"

"Both will come out with minimal scarring," Wrap stated.

"Scarring?"

"Cody has massive burns that will scar across the back of his legs, whereas, General Kenobi had burns across his tail and back from where his fur caught on fire briefly," Wrap stated, "this might not scar as bad as Cody's legs, but it will be present."

"Percentage?"

"The General, eighteen," Wrap stated, "Cody, forty-two and two third-degree burns."

"How?"

"Cody was not wearing his armour," Wrap stated, "General Kenobi reacted negatively to it, so Cody is staying out of it the most he can."

"Will there be any impairment?"

"Nothing that therapy should not fix," Wrap stated, "they got to treated in record time."

"Thank you."

"Just doing my job, sir."

\-----

"I can walk!" Cody snapped as Rex went to move him into a wheelchair.

"Wrap and Kix both said not to; you suffered massive burns," Rex explained, "they are looking out for you, not being mean."

"I will walk," Cody growled as he shifted, so his legs were handing over the edge of the bed, "I know my body."

"Cody, you need to look after yourself," Rex sighed, "we all want you back on your feet, but this is too quick, you'll do lasting damage if you are not careful."

Cody only resorted to glaring before he slowly moved forwards and rested his weight against his legs. Pain flared through him, knocking his breath right out his body. But he had stated he could walk, so was not going to stop until he'd proven his point. It wasn't like these were the worst injuries he's sustained before.

Rex bit his lip as he watched Cody push of his bed, arms reaching out to steady the wobbling clone, frowning as they got batted away.

Cody growled as he shook. _'I'm going to find great pleasure in using those droids as target practice,'_ he thought to himself as he slowly shuffled one leg forwards.

"Cody, you're shuffling, not walking," Rex pointed out.

Cody stared Rex dead in the eye as he lifted his leg and took a step, not flinching as he repeated the action with the other, building up a pattern until he was in front of the man.

"Cody, we all know you're stubborn," Rex sighed, "but this is not helping anyone."

Cody turned on his heels and walked out the door heading for when the General was currently being kept.

Rex sighed before taking off after Cody, dragging a chair with him to make sure Cody had something to collapse onto.

Which Cody did the moment he got to Obi-Wan's small bed, all energy leaving him as he collapsed.

"CC-2224!" Wraps voice shouted down, "you better have not been stressing yourself!"

That wasn't a question, that was a statement of 'I know what you did, and you will emit it to me out loud.'

"I walked!"

"On healing legs! Without being checked over! Without physiotherapy! Without support! Without checking!" Wrap growled, jabbing at Cody, "and without letting me clear you!"

Cody knew which one was getting him into the most trouble; Rex did if the giggling and shaking of the shoulders was anything to go by.

"Sorry?"

"Not cutting it," Wrap gowled, "it is within my rights to sedate you where you sit."

"I'm sure-" Rex started.

But Wrap butted in, "and I am sure Kix will give me plenty of reasons to do the same to you too!"

Rex muted as he almost shrank into himself, nodding.

\-----

"Oh, who's a good Tooka?" Anakin cooed mockingly at the prone form to General Tooka.

Obi-Wan hissed, slashing out at him with his talons, landing a solid hit on the Jedi Knight's hand, despite his limited movement.

"Now now, no need to get all upset."

"If he bites you, sir, I'm not going to tell him to stop," Cody stated from the bed across the room, not even looking up from his reading.

"Hey- oww!" Anakin swore, pulling his bleeding fingers back and cradling against his chest. "He bit me!" He exclaimed.

Cody snorted, "told you so."

\-----

_"We have news."_

"Yes, sir?" Cody asked the holographic form of the Jedi Council.

Obi-Wan snarled, pulling at the lead attacked to the body harness around him. He wanted to chase those flickering people!

_"We have a ritual that will reverse the transformation the moment that Obi-Wan steps into the temple, it is already complete," Mace nodded._

"Setting course now, sir," Cody nodded.

_"And try to make sure there are no more injuries."_

The comm fluttered shut as Cody stared, gaping at the space the normally stoick man took up.

The lead snapped, and Obi-Wan tried to bite the flickering people as they disappeared.

Cody pinched the bridge of his nose.

\-----

The 212th laughed as they watched Cody fight with General Tooka. The inquisitive feline was trying to get to the floor to explore the grounds around Coruscant as they walked towards the Jedi Temple, but Cody wasn't allowing him. So the Tooka was putting up a massive fight, that almost screamed of a child losing their temper at something.

Boil and Waxer noticed the second Tooka before anyone else, but that wasn't for long.

Cody almost got a face full of fur as Obi-Wan's spine curved as he hissed at the new Tooka. He then felt each of the General's sharp claws dig into his arms as he tried to either jump at the Tooka or runaway.

Runaway; it seemed as soon there were three other Tooka's hissing at Obi-Wan.

Cody sighed as he continued to walk towards the Temple, quickly breaking into a run as the Tooka's all took that as a sign of weakness and a signal to attack.

Cody was never going to live it down once the others got hold of the video Waxer was recording. The mighty Martial Commander of the 3rd System-Army running away from a group of Tookas.

Although, with the language being spewed, no child would be able to watch it.

Finally, they lost the chasing Tookas and reached one of the backdoors to the Jedi Temple.

Cody placed Obi-Wan on the floor in front of him, not wanting to be touching him during the transformation. "Go on, that way," Cody stated, pointed to the open door into the Temple. When he saw Obi-Wan turn to face him as he sat, he sighed, "do I have to do this?" Cody shook his head as he grabbed the ball of string from his belt and threw it through the doorway.

Obi-Wan took after the string like a rocket.

Cody's eyes widened as he looked away, grabbing the spare cloak from Boil.

Obi-Wan groaned as he clutched at his head before a stroke of the fabric against his side, caught his attention. His cheeks flamed as he noticed his state of undress and the troopers politely looking away. He scrambled to his feet as he dressed with the cloak Cody handed him. "Thank you," Obi-Wan stated once he was presentable.

"No worries, sir," Cody stated, still not looking around, just in case.

"I'm presentable now, thank you," Obi-Wan stated, watching as all the clones turned to face him again, "now, what happened?"

"You were turned into a Tooka, sir," Cody stated.

"That wasn't some alcohol-induced dream?"

"No, sir," Cody shook his head.

Waxer came over and quickly played one of the videos of Obi-Wan chasing one of the mouse droids.

"Huh," Obi-Wan stated, "I hope Tooka-me wasn't too much of an issue."

"No problem at all, sir."

Waxer and Boil sniggered as Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at Cody for that statement.

"You've been chasing styluses when they move for much longer than a month, sir," Cody stated.

The two troopers sniggers increased.

"Cody!"

"Yes, sir?"

\-----

Cody caught Rex's eye line before he looked up at Obi-Wan and kicked the ball next to his foot. He maintained his eye line, even when he saw the General's body go rigid, eyes tracking the movement.

Obi-Wan glared at Cody for a moment before he went back to the talk.

Rex looked at Cody questioningly before he saw Cody's legs get swept out from beneath him.

Cody bit his lip to silence himself as he felt something knock his feet out from beneath him, but, nothing had touched him. Looking up, he saw that Rex and General Skywalker were staring at him, but General Kenobi was still talking like nothing had happened.

_That kriffer!_

Cody got back to his feet, ignoring the shaking of Rex's shoulders in favour of glaring at Obi-Wan from behind his helmet.

"You alright, Cody?" Obi-Wan asked, looking over at Cody.

"Peachy."

The noise that Rex's helmet let out wasn't human as the man collapsed into himself in laughter.


End file.
